


Villám meglepi

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: Ez még régebben íródott drága Alice-chanom születésnapjára, így átkozom ide, mert eredeti helyén törlöm:)
Relationships: romano/te
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Villám meglepi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zacco_platypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/gifts).



> Ez még régebben íródott drága Alice-chanom születésnapjára, így átkozom ide, mert eredeti helyén törlöm:)

Lassan lépkedtél a hosszú, félhomályos folyosókon. Tekinteted meg-megpihent az ablakokon, nézted, ahogy az esőcseppek lusta körtánchoz hasonlatos koreográfiával futottak kaotikus versenyt, ahogy a néha lecsapó villámok mindennek egy tisztább kontúrt adtak.

Gyorsítottál a tempón, szinte suhantál már az ősrégi köveket, a hideget a talpad alatt már meg sem érzeted. Egyre csak arra tudtál gondolni, hogy kiérj a kertbe. Ott egy ilyen csodaszép, viharos estén kint lenni... Érezni az elemi erőt... Valami fantasztikus volt.

Siettél, így hamar leértél a hosszú lépcsősorokon, majd egy váratlan ütközéstől hátraestél. A levegőd bennrekedt a szerencsétlen érkezéstől, de látszólag nem volt komolyabb bajod. Ami viszont furcsa volt az egészben, hogy miért is estél el tulajdonképpen? Úgy ismerted ezt a helyet már, mint a tenyeredet. Érthetetlen...

Minden értelmet nyert, mikor egy kissé elvörösödött, jóképű fiú feléd hajolt, kinyújtott kézzel. Ahogy ránéztél, a tekintetét elfordította, zavarban volt. Mosolyogva fogadtad el a kezét.

Mikor biztosan álltál a lábaidon, el akarta húzni a kezét, de nem engedted. Helyette inkább átölelted, egy csókot nyomtál az arcára, és szívélyesen köszöntötted. – Szia, Romano. Hiányoztál.

– Te is... – vörösödött el még jobban. De nem bántad, hisz ezért is szerettél belé. Olyan aranyos tudott lenni.

De hirtelen eszedbe jutott, hogy neked jelenésed van, ezért sietsz. Szegény fiút is magaddal rángattad, tekintve, hogy semmi pénzért nem engedted volna el a kezét. Ezért a nyomodban lobogott, olyan méltóságteljesen sietve, amennyire a tempód engedte.

A nagy kőkapun kilépve egyből megcsapott a hideg eső, s percek alatt eláztatott teljesen titeket. A lépteid lelassultak, csak élvezted az időjárást. Csillogó szemekkel nézted a gyönyörű haragos esőfelhőket, majd mikor egy újabb villám csapott le, még jobban örültél, s le voltál nyűgözve. Szépen, lágyan sétáltatok a rózsalugas felé, ahol a növények hajladoztak a hűs cseppek alatt, melyeket a szél fújt rájuk.

Ahogy rákönyököltél a lugas egyik korlátjára, teljesen elvarázsolva a vihar által, két kart ölelte át a derekadat hátulról. Fejed odakaptad, melynek következtében egy csók közepén találtad magad. Megfordultál az ölelésben, s szenvedélyesen viszonoztad, kezed felvezetve Romano hajába.

Mikor elváltatok, hogy levegőhöz jussatok, kifulladtan szólalt meg:

– Szeretlek...

Vallomását egy villámlás tette tökéletessé.


End file.
